Morning Routine
by Mad-Hatter-103
Summary: She smiles softly and rests her hands on his chest, and the couple sways back and forth until the song ends. When it does, he pulls back and dips his head to kiss her lightly on the mouth. I love you. 11XOC, Mindless fluff.


The Doctor wakes Colbie up around seven thirty. Every. Damn. Day. Even on her birthday! (She scowls every time she remembers running through the town square on Gackskwar 7, where everyone was dressed in their finest clothes - ball gowns and tuxedos - in her tank top, pajama shorts, and keds.) The latest he ever lets her sleep in is seven forty-five. He comes into her room (unannounced), flips on her light, shakes her slightly, pulls the covers down, then pulls them off her slender body completely when she pulls them up over her head. When she still doesn't get up, he reaches out and tickles her relentlessly, that silly half-smile of his gracing his features while she shrieks and giggles and (finally) yells, "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" And then he climbs off her bed where he's settled himself, grabs her hand, and yanks – literally _yanks – _her out of bed, dragging her to the bathroom, all the while going on about where they're going today with Amy and Rory. _Three moons! And they're _red_!_

He shoves her into the bathroom ahead of him, then pulls his shirt off while she starts the water in the shower. When it's warm enough, she undresses (Behind a screen, mind him!) and steps in while he looks away. She showers while he shaves, still talking about the planet they're going to in a few hours. She hears him curse as he nicks himself with the razor (she assumes). She giggles behind the shower curtain, and when she reaches her hand out, he automatically hands her a towel. She wraps herself up in it, then steps out, her dark hair hanging over one shoulder. She reaches up, standing on her tip-toes delicately, places her hands on his bare chest, and kisses his chin lightly where she can see the cut from the razor. He smiles down at her then goes back to stand in front of the mirror while she double checks that she didn't miss any spots while shaving her legs. _Or how about Rio today? 'Cause God knows that didn't go like we wanted it to last time..._

When he steps into the shower, he pulls his preffered shower curtain down (she has no idea where it came from, she just knows that she likes it). It's see-through from the waist up, whereas from the waist down, it looks like he has the bottom half of a dinosaur that she drew, and he can talk to her without the sound of the water drowning out their voices. She sits on the toilet lid, dragging a comb through her hair before she starts to dry it, then hands him a towel like he did for her when he asks. He wraps his towel around his waist and steps out, and they both step up to the mirror together. There's two hairdryers (one is hers, one is Amy's. He uses Amy's.), and at one point while she's drying her hair, she "accidentally" aims her hair dryer at him and they end up in some sort of hair-dryer war. It ends when she yelps suddenly, and they see a red mark on her shoulderblade where his hair dryer got the slightest bit too close just one too many times. He leans down and kisses her shoulder softly, then they turn back to the mirror to brush their teeth and their hair, nudging each other with their shoulders now and then. _You could _not_ save the world using only a hair dryer! _(She does later, just to prove him wrong.)

She flicks on the radio every day. It never works though, because they're out in space. Or another galaxy. Or 1674. And for some reason, he can get them service on their cell phones anywhere in any universe in any time stream, but he just _can't_ get a decent radio signal! So she always plugs in her iPod and turns it up, then starts dancing around slightly as she does her hair. Today, a slower song comes on her iPod first - some sort of waltz, he assumes - and she just sways while she finishes brushing through her thin curls. He watches her for a few minutes, then reaches out and pulls her to him when she puts her hairbrush down. She giggles and asks him what he's doing, but gets no response other than him burying his face in her bare shoulder, his arms around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back. She smiles softly and rests her hands on his chest, and the couple sways back and forth until the song ends. When it does, he pulls back and dips his head to kiss her lightly on the mouth. _I love you_.

They stand together for what feels like forever, content to just be in each other's arms. A knock on the door and Amy's voice yelling, "Hurry up, you two! Other people need the bathroom as well!" jolts the pair back to reality. She giggles and he grabs her hand, leading her out of the room.


End file.
